Overcoming Differences
by Angelauthor14
Summary: With the Dursleys away, Harry is left needing a place to stay . . . and the most unlikely candidate steps forward. A Harry/Snape guardian fic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I know this has been done quite a few times before but I think they just never get old. I just love the fics where Severus and Harry go from, arch enemies to being grudgingly fond of each other, there is just some sort of magic about it. The fics I have read about this are unbelievably good (notably JadeSullivan's Emerald Eyes) and I doubt my fic will ever be as good as other peoples but I hope that it will entertain a few people, I certainly enjoyed writing this chapter and I cant wait to write the rest of this fic. Please review and let me know what you think.

Overcoming Differences. 

Chapter 1

Harry Potter stared at the neat scrawl covering the small piece of parchment and he felt his heart sink, had Dumbledore discovered the secret he had tried so hard to hide? He re-read the note for the fifth time.

_Harry, _

_Please come to my office after your Divination lesson so that we can discuss your options for this summer as the Dursleys are unable to provide accommodation due to your Aunt's illness which I am sure you know all about. They are going to stay with her and seem adamant that you may not accompany them. _

_Dumbledore. _

_P.S My new favourite sweets are Mint Humbugs. _

Perhaps Dumbledore didn't know about the abuse but how did he know the Dursleys weren't going to be there? They wouldn't have told him, would they? They normally just left Harry alone. His Aunt was ill? That must be Aunt Marge, he couldn't stop the smile that broke over his face, no he hadn't known but it hadn't half cheered him up now that he did know! He immediately brightened up, Dumbledore probably had no idea what really went on at the Dursley household and if he came after Divination then he would miss potions.

The letter wasn't as bad as he had first feared. Maybe it was the best thing that had happened to him in a long time. If he couldn't stay with the Dursleys then that meant he had to stay with someone else which was surely the only thing Dumbledore wanted to discuss, maybe he could stay with the Weasleys!

He was still smiling when he entered the Divination classroom and flopped down next to Ron.

"You look happy" His friend remarked.

"The Dursleys can't look after me over the summer" Harry said cheerfully.

"Cool you can stay with me!" Ron answered excitedly.

This was just the reaction Harry had been hoping for and he felt his smile stretching even wider. He was just staring out of the window imagining all the stuff he could do over the summer if he stayed with the Weasleys when his view was obscured by the midriff of his other best friend, Hermione Granger.

"Guess what!" Hermione said excitedly.

"What" Harry said quickly, he wanted her to hurry up and tell him so that he could tell her _his_ news.

"I got an O on my Arithmancy homework!" She said happily.

"Merlin, what a surprise" Ron muttered sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet Ron" Hermione snapped her good mood deteriorating "If you actually _tried_ with your homework, you would get outstandings as well"

"Well, maybe I have better things to do" Ron retorted.

"What could you possibly be doing that is more important than your education?" Hermione argued.

"Organising Harry coming this summer" Ron returned.

Harry inwardly sighed, there went his good news. The first time he had something interesting to tell and someone else had told it before he had had the chance.

"You're going to Ron's this summer?" Hermione asked turning to Harry wide-eyed.

Harry wondered if she was upset that they had been planning something without her.

"Erm…maybe" Harry answered nervously.

"Maybe?" Hermione said critically.

"Well, the Dursleys can't take me over the summer so I have to go somewhere else and so I thought-"

"Why can't you go to the Dursleys?" Hermione interrupted.

Harry sighed inwardly, this was one of the problems of having a female best friend. Hermione always had to ask questions, normally questions that Harry really didn't want to answer. Why couldn't she just accept that he couldn't go there like Ron had done.

"My aunt is ill" Harry replied simply and tried to look as if he was engrossed in his tea cup as Professor Trelawney walked dangerously near.

"So your Aunt and Uncle are going to spend the summer with her?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off the tea leaves mashed against the bottom of his cup.

"Is your cousin going?" Hermione didn't seem to be taking the hint.

Harry nodded again.

"Then why can't you go?" Hermione whispered as Trelawney sat at the table next to theirs.

Harry shrugged, the less he said the faster she was likely to get the hint.

"Just leave him alone, Hermione" Ron ordered. "pass me your cup, Harry"

Harry shoved his cup across the table, grateful for a reason to leave the rather difficult 'conversation' he was having with Hermione.

"Hmmm…" Ron pondered. "I can't really tell what it is"

"Just make it up" Harry said rubbing his forehead tiredly and reaching over to grab a quill so that he could jot down whatever Ron made up.

"Just write the grim and she will be satisfied" Hermione said shooting a glare at Trelawney who was now at the front of the room.

Harry did as she suggested trying to conceal a grin as his teacher read it and made some grave comment. Ron and Hermione had only just jotted down their own made up fortunes when the bell rang.

"Don't forget to tell Dumbledore that you want to come home with me" Ron shouted as Harry made him way towards the headmaster's office.

"Good luck" Hermione added.

The fact that Hermione thought he needed luck made Harry feel more worried than he previously had been.

The closer Harry got to Dumbledore's office the queasier he felt and the more misgivings he got about the actual topic they were going to discuss. All too soon he found himself outside the office door. He stared at the big gargoyle outside for a good ten minutes while he screwed up his courage.

"Are you going to say the password or just stand out here all day?" The gargoyle said irritably.

"Mint Humbugs" Harry said weakly.

The gargoyle swung open and Harry made his way shakily to the next door. The only door which stood between him and the headmaster who may or may not know about the abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of his Aunt and Uncle. He raised his hand and knocked at the door hesitantly.

"Come in" A voice called out.

Harry took a deep breath before swinging the door open and stepping inside. The office was as cluttered as usual, every shelf was lined with odd contraptions and weird and wonderful things.

"Ah, Harry my dear boy. How are you?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Fine thank you, Sir" Harry replied feeling the knot in his stomach loosen slightly.

"Do sit down" Dumbledore requested.

Harry obeyed and looked up at his headmaster expectantly but Dumbledore didn't seem too eager to begin the conversation as he was just studying Harry over his glasses.

"Erm… you wanted to see me, Sir?" Harry said nervously.

"Oh yes, I did. I wanted to discuss this summer's arrangements with you" Dumbledore said peering down his nose at Harry. "Do you have any idea why your relatives will not allow you to accompany them on their visit to your Aunt?"

"N-n-no Sir" Harry lied.

He wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers and tried to look nonchalant. Did Dumbledore suspect anything? Harry needed to change the subject, and fast.

"So where am I going to go?" Harry asked quickly.

Dumbledore didn't answer, he was staring at Harry suspiciously. Harry's heart beat faster, Dumbledore _did_ suspect something. He made one last desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Could I go to the Weasleys?"

"I'm afraid you can't, Harry" Dumbledore spoke at last.

Harry blinked in surprise. He _couldn't?_ But if he couldn't go the Weasleys were could he go?

"The Grangers?" Harry said in desperation.

He would rather have Hermione nagging him about homework all holiday than be with someone he didn't know.

"The Grangers are muggles, Harry. You have to be with wizards" Dumbledore saw Harry open his mouth to argue that the Weasleys were wizards and quickly added "powerful wizards"

"But I stay with the Dursleys the rest of the time and they are Muggles" Harry argued.

"When you are at your Aunt and Uncle's house you are protected by the blood bond" Dumbledore answered.

"Who am I going to stay with then?" Harry asked, sinking down in his chair slightly. Why couldn't he just stay with his friends?

"You will stay with an Order member" Dumbledore announced lightly.

"Order?" Harry repeated in confusion.

"The Order Of The Phoenix, combined of all the most powerful light wizards who are committed to bringing the Dark Lord down. Of course there hasn't been any meetings since you were a baby"

"Who's in this order thingy then?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Well, I am of course" Dumbledore began.

"Can I stay with you?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I'm afraid there are a lot of things I need to sort out this summer" Dumbledore said smiling pityingly at Harry.

Harry's heart sank. He wished he could have just gone with Sirius when he had to run off last week. At least Sirius wanted him, he offered him house room. Harry would have been going home with him this summer if the stupid ministry would just believe his innocence. But Sirius was off flying Buckbeak in some far away place and Harry was stuck back at Hogwarts having an uncomfortable conversation with his headmaster. Harry sighed audibly.

"I am sorry, Harry" Dumbledore broke into Harry's thoughts.

"Is Professor Lupin a member?" Harry asked sitting up as the idea took form in his head.

Lupin was just the sort of person who would fight against Voldermort and he had been Harry's favourite professor. It had hurt more than Harry would admit when Lupin had left last week.

"He is" Dumbledore confirmed with a nod "however werewolves are not permitted by the Ministry to be guardians for any amount of time, even just a summer"

Harry felt his heart fall all the way down to his feet. He had now named all of the people he wouldn't mind taking care of him. If none of those could take care of him than who would?

"Who else is in this order-thing then?" Harry asked dejectedly.

"Well, most of the order are now deceased. There are a few remaining order members but they are all otherwise engaged for the summer. In fact there is only one person available" Dumbledore answered.

"Is it someone I know?" Harry asked suspiciously. Why did Dumbledore look like he wasn't keen to share the identity of this person?

"Oh yes, Harry. You know him very well" Dumbledore now looked slightly amused.

"Him?" Harry jumped on the piece of information Dumbledore had accidentally provided him with.

So his temporary guardian was male. He wasn't sure whether to feel disappointed or elated, there was both good and bad points attached to each gender. He wasn't even sure which he would pick had he been given a choice. Females tended to mother him which was certainly something he missed yet he felt slightly foreign around them, he couldn't really relate to them yet having a male guardian would remind him of his Uncle who had domineered over him so much that he now believed all male guardians would be like him.

"Harry? Harry?" Dumbledore's voice broke into Harry's thoughts.

"Sorry" Harry apologised.

"I was offering to tell you the identity of your new guardian" Dumbledore informed him looking slightly miserable at the thought of sharing the information with Harry.

"Oh yes please!" Harry said eagerly.

He couldn't think of who else he knew that would have been of age at the time of his birth and would risk their life fighting the dark arts.

"You will be staying with" Dumbledore paused as if to mount suspense though Harry was sure that was not really the reason. "Severus Snape"

Harry jumped to his feet so quickly that he almost knocked Dumbledore's desk over. "No!" He said incensed.

Dumbledore merely bowed his head apologetically though Harry caught sight of his face as he did so and could have sworn that he had a big grin on his face.

"No!" He repeated in horror.

"I'm afraid so" Dumbledore said, lifting his head.

Snape had been fighting against Voldermort? But Snape was a _death eater_!

"But, but, but…" Harry stuttered trying to find the words to make his headmaster see how ludicrous his plan was. "He _hates_ me"

"Hate is a strong word, Harry" Dumbledore said seriously "You may not see eye to eye on some things-"

"He picks on me!" Harry interrupted.

"Well, he will be taking you in over the summer" Dumbledore disregarded Harry's previous statement.

"Surely he hasn't agreed to this?" Harry said desperately. He was certain that his potions master would think the idea as ludicrous as him.

Dumbledore looked at Harry as if he had just told a highly amusing joke. "My dear boy! He has no more choice than you do"

Harry's mouth dropped open. "So he doesn't want me and your still making me go? He will kill me!"

"Nonsense, Harry" Dumbledore said firmly.

"The whole idea is ridiculous!" Harry exclaimed then immediately bit his tongue, that came out a lot ruder than he intended. He hoped the headmaster wouldn't tell him off, nothing would be more embarrassing then that, except perhaps living with his potions teacher who happened to hate his guts.

"Well Professor Snape agrees so it seems you have something in common" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling again.

"Please, can't I stay with someone else. _Anyone else._" Harry begged.

"I'm sure you and Professor Snape will have a lot of fun" Dumbledore said reassuringly.

Harry stared at him in total amazement. The rumours were true, Dumbledore was _mad_. Absolutely _barmy. _

"Fun!?" He repeated.

"Absolutely" Dumbledore smiled "now, I really think that it is time for you to return to your lesson. On the last day of term when everyone goes on the train you will come up to my office where Professor Snape will meet you and then you will floo to his house."

"House?" Harry said weakly.

The last bit of hope that he had clung to was that at least he would still be at Hogwarts and so he could explore passageways and keep as much out of the way of his professor's way as possible but if he went to a house then he would be stuck with his teacher all summer. There would be nowhere to hide in a little house, being in close confinement with his worst enemy was hardly the way Harry wished to spend his summer. He bet the house would be as dark and depressing as Snape himself.

Dumbledore looked at him strangely. "Yes, you will be accompanying Professor Snape to his house"

"Oh" Harry said flatly, he wasn't sure exactly what else he could say to that.

"So hadn't you better get to class?" Dumbledore asked brightly.

Harry nodded and got up reluctantly. He paused just in front of the office door.

"Is there no one else?" He asked miserably.

"I'm afraid not, but I'm sure that the summer will give you and Professor Snape a chance to bond and make friends" Dumbledore answered encouragingly.

"And I'm a flobber worm" Harry muttered. Before turning around and fleeing the room in case his headmaster had heard him.

He glanced at a clock on the way to the potions classroom. There was ten minutes left of the lesson. He was certainly in no hurry to see his guardian to-be. He dawdled as much as possible but he still found himself going down the dungeon stairs far earlier than he would have liked. He was kind of hoping just the walk would take him the remaining ten minutes.

He hesitated before pushing the heavy dungeon door open, Snape was over at his desk and didn't look up as he came into the room. The rest of the class were slaving over hot cauldrons trying to get whatever ridiculously hard potion Snape had set right. He scanned the room and soon found the bob of red hair that he was looking for. He walked over to Ron as fast as he could without catching his potion teacher's attention. He was sat next to Hermione but there was an empty seat on his other side which Harry flopped into gratefully.

"What did he say?" Ron asked excitedly.

Even Hermione looked up from her potion with interest.

"He said I couldn't" Harry muttered despondently.

"What!? Why not?" Ron demanded.

"Because Harry needs a powerful witch or wizard that can protect him" Hermione said wisely.

"Are you saying my family aren't powerful?" Ron snapped.

"Of course not, Ron" Hermione said soothingly "I just meant that Harry needed someone who had insight into the dark arts as well as the light and your parents certainly aren't into dark arts are they, Ron?"

Ron shook his head looking slightly mollified.

"So who are you staying with?" Hermione pressed.

Harry pretended to be really interested in Ron's potion which was bright blue and though he had no idea what they were supposed to be brewing it still looked wrong. He peeked into Hermione's cauldron, it was pale pink. Ron's was definitely wrong.

"Harry!" Hermione nudged him hard.

"I think your potions gone a little wrong, Ron" Harry said ignoring his other friend. The last thing he wanted to do was tell his friends who his temporary guardian was going to be, it would be completely humiliating.

"Harry!" Hermione tried again.

Harry sighed, on the other hand nobody could make him feel better like his friends could and at least then he had someone to moan at.

"Snape" He muttered.

Ron dropped the vial he was trying to scoop his potion into.

"_Snape?_" He said in horror.

Hermione just pressed her lips together and cast reparo on Ron's vial.

"As in Severus Snape? Potions teacher at Hogwarts? _That_ Snape?" Ron babbled.

"How many other Snapes are there?" Harry said moodily.

"That's just harsh! Complain, refuse, do _anything_ but don't go home with him" Ron instructed, his eyes wide.

Harry groaned, okay maybe his friends weren't making him feel better. Ron seemed to be taking the news worse than he was and Hermione just wasn't saying anything. The bell shrilled in the distance and everyone began to pack away frantically. Harry looked up just in time to catch his potions master's eye. His teacher gave him a look of pure loathing, he had never smiled at him or anything but he had never given him a look of such hatred either. The summer certainly _wasn't_ going to be fun.

--

Please review! I would love to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:I have been absolutely bowled over by all of your kind reviews, thank you soooooooo much! I really hope you like this chapter as much as the last!

Chapter 2:

Harry waved glumly at the carriages as they transported students to the Hogwarts Express. He would do anything to be sitting in one of those carriages with his friends. He could see Ron standing on a seat so that he could wave to Harry.

Harry had to choke back a chuckle as the carriage hit a rock and Ron flailed helplessly before falling on top of Seamus Finnegan. He immediately felt a little bit better, trust Ron to cheer him up by doing something stupid. Harry stood on tiptoes and he could just see the top of Hermione's bushy brown hair as she argued with Lavender Brown presumably about something school-related.

When the carriage finally trundled out of sight Harry began to trudge to Dumbledore's office. He walked as slowly as possible, so slow that at one point he was hardly moving. But eventually he was muttering the password to the gargoyle again. He pushed open the office door reluctantly and found himself face to face with his nemesis.

"So now he wanders in, one hour after he was due but Mr Potter can't risk messing up his hair by rushing can he? Oh no, not the famous Potter. He will just inconvenience everyone else by making them wait for him, just like his father"

"Now, now, Severus" Professor Dumbledore said mildly.

Harry shot his potions teacher a_ look_ before throwing himself onto the chair behind the headmasters desk.

"If you did that on one of my chairs I would make sure you couldn't sit for a week, Potter" Snape hissed.

Harry opened his mouth to retort when he was cut off.

"I'm sure Harry won't give you any trouble at all" Dumbledore said idly.

"Potter could cause trouble in a cardboard box" Snape snapped "Now as much as I would love to stand here talking about Potter's inadequacies I am already running late thanks to _someone_" His beetle black eyes bored into Harry as though he wanted to cast Avada Kedavra right then.

"Oh yes of course!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Be good, Harry. Happy holidays!"

Neither Severus or Harry looked as if they were about to have a happy holiday, both of them had the appearance of men who were about to be fed to the lions.

"Come on then, Potter" Snape snapped and pushed the thirteen year old towards the fire.

This seemed most unfair to Harry considering Snape had never actually said that they were going to be flooing and he certainly hadn't said where they were flooing to.

"Are you incapable of speech, Potter? Surely even an idiot like you knows how to floo. Walk up to the flames, throw the powder in and say where you want to go" Snape explained impatiently.

"Of course I know how to speak! And how to floo! But surely an idiot like _you_ has realised that you haven't even told me where we are going" Harry realised the second the words were out of his mouth that he had gone too far.

Snape looked livid and his wand hand twitched. "This is what I mean about the boy, Albus. Did you just hear him? He had the cheek to call _me_ an idiot!"

"That was very rude, Harry" Dumbledore said quietly.

"He called me one first!" Harry argued.

"We are not in pre-school, Potter" Snape sniped.

Harry blushed.

"You will apologise" Dumbledore commanded gently.

Harry blinked, apologise? Surely Snape should apologise too, he had the sense not to push his luck though.

"Sorry" He muttered looking at his feet.

"That was not a proper apology. Do it again and look at me this time" Snape demanded.

Harry's face burned, this time in anger. Who did Snape think he was? He glanced at Dumbledore but he was twirling a quill in his hand and certainly didn't look as though he was about to interfere.

Harry looked straight into his potions teachers eyes. "I'm sorry, okay?" He spat.

"Again, Mr Potter. This time with less venom" Snape looked as if he was starting to enjoy himself.

"I think that will be quite enough, Severus" Dumbledore said flashing a quick glance at Harry who looked absolutely furious.

"You won't get away with speaking like that once you get into my house, Potter" Snape snarled.

Harry bit his tongue to keep hold of the insult he was desperate to hurl at the aggravating man.

"We are now running even later, thanks to you" Snape said unfairly. "We are going to Snape's Manor, now _go_"

Harry fought the urge to refuse and walked to the fire, his fingers shook slightly as he grabbed some floo powder and he hesitated before throwing it into the flames.

"Snape's Manor" He shouted before stepping into the fire.

--

Harry stumbled slightly as he came out of the fireplace. He surveyed the room, slightly surprised to see that the room he had landed in was nicely furnished with shiny wooden furniture and little vases of flowers on a few surfaces. He didn't have long to ponder though because Snape landed behind him and pushed him forwards.

Harry turned round and glared at him but Snape wasn't paying attention. He merely walked over to the table in the centre of the room and sat down. Harry stared at him curiously, was he just going to pretend that he wasn't there? He narrowed his eyes at his teacher, what happened to being in such a big rush? Why could they not be late? Snape evidently just wanted to make as much fuss as possible. He wasn't sure whether to go and explore the house or just stay there staring at his potions teacher.

He was still deciding when Snape suddenly clicked his fingers. He wondered if that was perhaps Snape's way of getting his attention. He scowled and was just about to inform his new guardian that he was not a dog when a curious figure hurried into the room.

The figure was very small, he came up to about Harry's knee and he had rather large ears and big eyes which were currently shining with glee. Harry recognised his species immediately; he was a house elf just like Dobby.

"Margie did not know Master Snape had returned, sir. If she had she would have been down straight away to welcome him. Margie hopes Master Snape is not angry and had a good year and…"

The house elf's eye fell on Harry and her voice immediately tailed away.

"Master Snape has returned with a guest?" Margie inquired.

Snape had been regarding his house elf with bored amusement up until this point but now he sat up slightly.

"This is Potter, he is not a guest. He is an uninvited burden which Dumbledore has seen fit to saddle me with" He spat.

Margie's eyes grew as she looked at Harry and nodded to her master.

"Show Potter his room and inform him that he is to stay there until I come for him, he may not leave the room under any circumstances and he must not touch anything" Snape told Margie with his eyes boring into Harry.

Harry felt a slight bubble of rage in his stomach, why couldn't Snape tell him himself instead of telling his house elf what to tell him when he was right next to him.

"This way Mr Potter" The house elf said shyly and began to lead the way upstairs.

Harry shot one last glare at his teacher before following the little creature. Margie walked fast and Harry found himself almost jogging to keep up with her. They went up a flight of stairs then through a little lounge and then down a dark corridor and then through a door which appeared out of nowhere as they reached it. Finally they went down the darkest corridor yet and then the small creature stopped so suddenly that Harry nearly tripped over her.

"Mr Potters room" Margie announced.

Harry stepped through the little door and his scowl became more pronounced as he surveyed his room. The walls were painted bright Slytherin green, the carpet was bright Slytherin green, the wardrobe was bright Slytherin green even the _ceiling_ was Slytherin green. Harry had been studying all the rooms and corridors they had come through or passed on the way to his room and not a single one of them had been green. Snape had done this on purpose.

He turned round to demand that the house elf show him the way back to Snape so that he could tell him exactly what was on his mind but he found that the house elf had already left. He sighed and flopped down on the bed, he bounced slightly and sat up in surprise. The bed was _soft_. He was sure that it was going to be really hard with springs poking in his back just like his bed at the Dursleys had been. If his days were going to be miserable at least he would have some nice nights.

There was not much to do in his room; all of the cupboards were open and Harry could see that they were empty, Harry's trunk was just filled the clothes and Hedwig was asleep with her head under her wing. He wondered how long Snape was going to leave him there.

Snape was obviously doing this on purpose, he had even told Harry that he couldn't _touch _anything. What was he supposed to do? He began to rifle through his trunk, Snape couldn't possibly mean that he couldn't touch his own things, could he? His trunk had absolutely nothing that he could occupy himself with in fact other than clothes, his invisibility cloak and bits of useless junk there wasn't much in there.

There was books but Harry was nowhere near desperate enough for that. He debated whether to put his invisibility cloak on and explore the house which looked very interesting to say the least but he quickly discarded that idea when he thought about what Snape would do if he caught him.

He finally reached the very bottom of his trunk and at last found something that he could actually use; A piece of old, strewn up parchment. Just perfect for a letter to one of his friends. He debated who he should send it to. Ron was generally useless at bad situations but he would also sympathise with Harry and try to cheer him up by calling Snape all the words under the sun. Hermione would be sympathetic too but she would probably tell him to give Snape a chance and if he was bored to read a book. In fact Hermione would probably tell him to consult a book about the whole Snape problem, she seemed to think books solved everything.

In the end he decided that a nice name calling contest with Ron would cheer him up most, he could appeal for some sort of game to play while he was stuck up here as well. Cheering up slightly he found his quill and began to write.

_Ron, _

_Well I'm here and its even worse than I thought. He is making me stay in my bedroom and do nothing, I'm not even allowed to touch anything! Is there anything you could send me? _

_In Dumbledore's office he kept getting little digs at me as well. He's even worse than at school and that's saying something! His house is alright though he has put me in a green bedroom, he definitely did that on purpose! It's awful!_

_Wish I was at your house_

_Harry_

_P.S Can you send me some more parchment? This is the only bit I have and I don't think that greasy bat is going to take me shopping anytime soon. _

Harry had just finished the letter when he heard someone on the stairs. He had just enough time to stuff all of his things back into his trunk and put the letter under Hedwig's cage for her to take later when the door opened.

"What have you been doing, Potter?" Snape asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" Harry exclaimed defensively.

"I find that highly unlikely" Snape said coldly.

They both just stared at each other, as if daring each other to blink first. It was Snape who eventually broke eye contact.

"Your tea is ready, come now or I will throw it away" Snape ordered before disappearing downstairs.

Harry hurried after him as he had no idea which way it was to the kitchen, Snape walked fast but Harry managed to just keep him in sight. The dining room was quite big, the tables were oak and there were big candles sitting atop them. Harry looked around in awe, even the walls had wood panelling and they had elaborate little carvings on. It was nothing like Snape's dungeon at Hogwarts. Harry hadn't expected it to be just a dungeon but he had thought it would be dark, cold and depressing. He was just about to get a bit closer to a carving on his left, he couldn't make up his mind whether it was a hippogriff or a phoenix, when Snape's harsh voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"For Merlins sake, Potter. Sit _down_, I have waited around for you quite enough today without waiting even longer"

Harry scowled but sat down without comment, he had bitten his tongue more often that day then the whole last year at Hogwarts put together.

To Harry's surprise Snape served him quite a generous amount, the meal looked quite nice as well. Harry hadn't been expecting slugs or anything but he had expected Snape to give him something he knew he couldn't like after all he had done that with the bedroom. But Snape had given him chicken pie which happened to be one of Harry's favourites, if Snape had known that he definitely wouldn't have served it.

Harry carefully cut a neat chunk off his pie and studied it carefully.

"I haven't poisoned it, Potter" Snape said irritably.

Harry said nothing but popped the pie into his mouth. It tasted as nice as it looked. All was quiet for a few minutes then…

"Swallow what is in your mouth before you put more in, you disgusting child" Snape barked.

Harry chewed obligingly. But it seemed as if Harry's table manners were not up to the standard Snape wanted because all he heard was complaints for the whole meal.

"Sit up properly, Potter"

"Don't slouch"

"Get your elbows off the table this instant!"

"Don't put your knife in your mouth!"

"Don't cram as much as you can in your mouth, Potter. Take it a forkful at a time"

"You're getting gravy all over the tablecloth!"

"Is chewing really such an alien concept to you, Potter?"

"Was that a whole potato you just put in your mouth?"

"Really Potter, sitting opposite you is putting me off my meal"

"Do you have no table manners?"

"Don't tilt your chair backwards!"

"How old are you, Potter? Don't play with your food!"

"Eat more quietly"

"Its considered rude to stare at people, Potter, so stop staring at me"

"Don't lean on the table"

Whenever Harry tried to retaliate all he heard was; "Don't talk with your mouth full!" So he quickly gave up. All in all he was glad when the meal was over.

The house elves began to clear away the table.

"Thank you" Harry said politely, shooting a look at Snape. 'See, I do have good manners' he said silently.

"You will now go to bed, Potter" Snape ordered.

"Its only seven o clock!" Harry exclaimed.

Snape raised one eyebrow slightly and Harry immediately decided that he definitely should be getting to bed now.

"Goodnight, Sir" Harry said unconfidently.

"Goodnight, Potter" Snape said more as a reflex than actually meaning it.

It had surprised him that Potter had even bothered to say goodnight but it surprised him even more that he had replied.

Meanwhile upstairs Harry was quickly pulling on his pyjamas before slipping into the soft bed. He had had quite enough of Snape for one day.

He huddled up in the soft bed and thought about the day. It hadn't gone very well but it certainly could have gone worse. It was definitely better than the Dursleys, at least so far. Sure, Snape wasn't very nice to him but he hadn't hit him either and he did have a soft bed and nice meals. He couldn't say that he was exactly enjoying his stay but he would take it over the Dursleys, and getting constantly beaten, any day.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you so much for your kind feedback, I treasure it so much!

Chapter 3

Harry was getting closer and closer to the snitch, the crowds were roaring below, the commentators voice was just a drone, the other teams seeker was far behind, he was reaching for the little golden ball, he was just about to grab it…

SPLASH!

Harry was startled out of his dream by the most horrible cold, wet sensation. Water soaked the duvet and pillows, Harry's hair was plastered to his face, he coughed slightly to dislodge the water which had fallen into his open mouth. He glanced up blearily, his eyes not yet adjusted to the bright sunlight and everything hazy without his glasses.

He reached over to his bedside cabinet and groped for his glasses, at last his fingers wrapped around them and he slipped them on. He blinked and found himself nearly nose to nose with his potions teacher who was swinging a bucket between his fingers as he glared at Harry.

"Did you just throw a bucket of water over me?" Harry demanded, he had been having a very nice dream and was more than a little unhappy that he never found out if he caught the snitch or not.

"Indeed I did, Potter. I will not have you lazing around in bed all day. I want you up at six every day of the summer"

Harry jerked upwards, little beads of water flying off of his drenched body. "_Six!?"_

"Yes Potter, that is the number after five. Surely an imbecile like you knows how to count!" Snape snapped.

"But it's the holidays! I don't get up that early at school!" Harry complained.

Snape moved his face so close to Harry that the boy drew back a bit in fear. "Then you had better start practising, hadn't you?"

Harry shuddered slightly, and it wasn't because of the cold water which he was encased in.

"Now breakfast is in five minutes Mr Potter and I expect you to be dry before you come down"

"I can't get dry in five minutes! I'm soaked!" Harry exclaimed.

"Who's fault is that Mr Potter?" Snape sneered.

"Yours! You tipped water all over me. Why couldn't you just tap me on the shoulder?"

Snape moved towards him so fast that Harry flinched and put his hands up to shield himself. Snape looked at him questioningly, did the boy think he was going to hit him?

"You had better watch yourself, Potter" He said at last, slightly caught off guard by the boys reaction.

He glided out of the room, cloak billowing behind him. Harry waited until he heard his bedroom door bang before he lifted his head up. His face flushed at his childish behaviour but he had been so sure that he was going to hit him!

"Breakfast will now be in two minutes, Potter. If you are not at the table by then I will throw your food away" Snape shouted as he went down the stairs.

Harry pulled a face, there was no way he could be ready in two minutes and Snape knew it.

--

Harry hurried as fast as he could but he still arrived at the table, panting, after ten minutes. Miraculously his food was still set up opposite Snape.

"In future Potter, you will be here on time or I _will_ throw your food away" Snape growled threateningly.

"Yes sir" Harry muttered, still quite embarrassed by his behaviour back up in his room.

"After breakfast is over you will go straight back up to your room" Snape said after a few moments silence.

"Again? Are you just going to make me stay in my room all summer?" Harry complained.

Snape brought his fist down so hard on the table that the crockery rattled and Harry leapt backwards.

"Do _not_ whine at me, Potter. And for the first week of the holidays you will be staying up in your room, yes"

"But why?" Harry saw the anger in his teachers eyes and quickly added a timid sir to the end.

"_Because_ Potter, at the end of the school year not only did you manage to aid a criminals escape, aid a dangerous birds escape, fraternise with a werewolf, use magic against me causing multiple injuries but you were also out of bed after hours and were in a place that you most certainly were not allowed to be in" Snape nearly shouted.

"Buckbeak wasn't a bird" Was the only thing that he could think of to say.

Snape's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline and Harry wisely pretended to be fascinated by his boiled egg.

All was silent for a moment and then Harry looked up hesitantly. "When did I use magic against you and cause multiple injuries?"

The memory of this incident was obviously quite raw in the potion teachers mind as his lip curled and Harry half thought that he was going to snarl like an animal. "You and your little _friends_ threw me backwards against a wall if you remember, Potter."

"Oh" Harry said weakly.

The rest of the meal passed in silence, Snape was seething and Harry was too worried about setting the man off again.

Snape finished before Harry and Harry found it very disconcerting to eat with someone's eyes boring into you. He was completely full up anyway.

After a few more mouthfuls Harry gave up and pushed his plate away and was just about to thank his teacher when the said teacher snapped "Finish that meal, Potter"

"I-I-I'm not very hungry, Sir" Harry murmured fearfully.

"So your just going to waste it, how like your father. Well, you wont be having pudding for the whole of this week" Snape barked.

"My father was a good person!" Harry said, standing his ground.

Snape stood up suddenly and his height suddenly seemed massive in comparison to Harry.

"Don't you argue with me, boy"

Harry backed away slightly.

"Get upstairs now"

Harry obeyed, hurrying towards his room as fast as he could. He hesitated on the last step before turning around slowly and peering down the banisters.

"Thanks you for the meal, Sir" He shouted before diving into his room.

Down in the kitchen Snape leant against the kitchen counter and put a hand to his forehead. He had only been up for a couple of hours and already he had a headache. Why was it that every time he thought he had figured Potter out, he went and confused him again. Like that meal, just as Snape had convinced himself that Potter was a wasteful, impolite, tardy little toe rag the said toe rag has to go and thank him. He _knew_ Potter was rude, why did Potter have to keep giving him doubts?

Meanwhile Harry had been greeted by Hedwig who, to Harry's relief, was carrying a big parcel and a letter.

He snatched the letter first and began to read.

_Harry, _

_I still can't believe Dumbledore stuck you with that git! I always knew he was a bit crackers but this takes the biscuit! Don't you have your invisibility cloak? Sneak out! I told Fred and George about it (hope you don't mind) and they said it was the perfect opportunity for some pranking. They have given you a whole load of tricks and stuff, I put them at the bottom of the box. They never give me anything! I think they made a lot of them themselves so be careful. _

_Of course then Fred and George were talking about it in loud voices so now the whole family knows (sorry) but on the bright side when mum heard she cooked a whole lot of cakes because she said he probably wouldn't feed you properly. They are quite near the bottom of the parcel. Hermione said they would get squished but I told her to be quiet. Hermione has sent a massive book to 'keep you amused' I think it is more likely something you should read when you want to go to sleep. Its about History of magic! How could she think you would like that!? I put some parchment in for you like you asked, it's a bit crumpled but the best I could do. _

_Just in case you get bored of pranking, reading that awful book (you definitely WILL get bored of that) and writing letters to yours truly then I here's something for you to do, be careful with it okay? _

_Ron_

_P.S Hermione says if you are still bored then you should do your homework. (honestly she has no clue)_

A grin stretched across Harry's face. He had been hoping for something to do but pranks, parchment, cakes and a surprise was way beyond his expectation. His heart sank as he realised that Hermione must be at the Weasleys but he quickly cheered up when his eyes fell on the parcel again. Time to get opening!

He ripped the paper off the box and slit it open quickly. He shoved his hands in and grabbed the thing at the very top. It must be the secret thing Ron had talked about. He had to stifle a chuckle when he saw what it was, a chessboard. Hmmm, playing chess by himself… fun. The idea of asking Snape to play was laughable!

He delved deeper into the box and pulled out a thick book entitled 'History at its greatest'. He highly doubted that that would amuse him. He threw it aside in disgust and continued his rummage.

Next he pulled out a bag of very squished, but never the less appetizing cakes. Snape was feeding him fine but he wasn't going to tell Mrs Weasley that! If Snape thought he was going without pudding all week then he was sadly mistaken!

Underneath the squashed cakes was the promised parchment which Harry immediately lay on his bedside table and then at the bottom was a mix of colourful tubs, all with very interesting and amusing illustrations directing use.

Harry was just reading the fourth one that he had randomly pulled out when he heard someone coming up the stairs. He shoved everything back into the box and under the bed where he hoped the teacher wouldn't find it. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to hide it but he just did. He liked his things to be private. Besides Snape might be offended if he read Ron's letter… Harry shook his head quickly. Since when did he care about Snape's feelings! The real reason was that he didn't want him to see the cakes, he told himself. So why did he feel like he was trying to convince himself?

The door suddenly flew open to reveal Snape. This time he didn't bother asking Harry what he was doing.

"I want you downstairs now, Potter" Snape barked.

Harry jumped off his bed fearfully, what had he done now?

"W-w-what for, Sir?" He asked quietly.

"We need to go over some rules" Snape snarled.

Harry sighed, he wouldn't be able to reply to Ron yet then… this was going to take a _long_ time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. 

"Sit" Snape barked,

Harry sank down on a two seater sofa. Snape remained standing, Harry found that his teacher looked even more intimidating when he had to look up at him.

"Now, Potter. I will not have you running wild around my house messing things up like you seem to do at Hogwarts." Snape began.

Harry opened his mouth to protest but his teacher held up a hand to silence him.

"As I already mentioned for the first week of the holidays you will stay in your room, afterwards you will be allowed access to the rest of the house _however_."

Harry sighed, he knew there would be a however somewhere.

"There are certain rooms that are strictly forbidden. My bedroom is one of them. The other rooms that are off limits are my lab, store room and library." Snape said glaring at Harry ferociously.

"The library? Can't I go in there?" Harry asked, he had been counting on finding some nice defence books to pass the time.

"Why would the great Harry Potter want to step foot in something as educational as a library?" Snape sneered.

I-I-I might need some books for my homework." Harry suggested.

"Then you should have bought some! It is not my duty to lend out my things to little toe rags like you, Potter. You are hardly poor. If I lent you anything you would probably break it with how careless you are."

"I wouldn't break anything." Harry promised.

"Why is the famous Harry Potter worried about his homework anyway?" Snape asked suspiciously.

There was no way that Harry was going to admit that this would be the first year he wouldn't have to do his homework under the duvet of his bed and he was quite hoping to produce something legible and well written that would get at least an E.

"I quite like reading." Harry said at last.

Snape had to cover up his shock, James Potter's son liked reading!? That was certainly a surprise. He began to wonder if there was more to Harry then meets the eye.

"You can't go in the Library because there are a lot of books in there which are completely unsuitable for your age group and are quite dangerous." Snape explained almost humanly.

"Oh," Harry said lamely.

Snape couldn't help noticing that the boy looked quite disappointed. "However, if you prove to be trustworthy I may perhaps allow you to enter the library with my supervision." Snape offered reluctantly.

Harry brightened. "Really? Thanks!"

"The expression thanks is an abbreviation of the word thank you. You will use proper English in my house." Snape said to distract himself from what Har- no Potter had just said.

"Moving back to the rules," Snape started.

Harry's face fell, he had foolishly hoped that was it.

"You will also apply proper table manners, certainly not like the abysmally small amount you showed last night. You will also be expected to be in bed by eight o clock each night and to be in the kitchen by quarter past six each morning. Lunch will be served at twelve sharp and Tea at six. I am very keen on punctuality Mr. Potter. You would not like the consequences should you turn up at any meal late."

Harry gulped.

"There will also be some items that you will not be permitted to have, I will go through your trunk after concluding this talk. I must pre-warn you however that one of those items will be your broom."

"What!?" Harry squeaked. Sure, he could never go flying at the Dursleys but he had really thought it would be different here and he thought the perfect way to escape Snape would be some flying.

"The wards around the house are not yet tested. In a few weeks they will be strong enough for me to test and then I will decide whether you will be permitted to fly." He pressed on quickly before Potter could argue further. "You will have a few chores, you will be expected to keep your own room tidy and you must wash up after meals." He expected Potter to argue that he had never washed up before and that it was far above him and so he quickly added "I cook you wash up, that is fair is it not?"

To Snape's surprise Harry just nodded.

" When you are allowed out of your room you will be able to explore the grounds. They are fairly vast but eventually you will get to the end of them. You _must not_ go over the fence marking the end. The wards end there and it would be unsafe to proceed further. Finally I expect you to treat me with respect and in return I will do the same for you."

Harry looked slightly surprised but he nodded eagerly.

Snape leaned over Harry and whispered. "Should you break those rules, Potter, the consequences will be most severe."

Harry shrank back finding the Professor far too close for comfort.

"And I think that is everything though if I think of anything else, you _will_ hear about it."

Harry sank slightly further into the cushions on the sofa, was it his imagination or did that sound like a threat?

"And now we will go through your trunk." Snape decided and strode purposefully out of the room and all the stairs with his robe billowing out behind him. Harry followed very reluctantly.

Five minutes later found Snape crouched on the floor, Harry's trunk beside him and his long fingers picking through Harry's possessions as though he was going through last weeks rubbish. Harry hovered above him awkwardly.

Snape quickly established two piles, the keep pile and the confiscated pile. All of Harry's school uniform went straight to the keep pile as did his school books and quills. Snape seemed to be rather enjoying himself as he took Harry's invisibility cloak and made it the first item in the confiscated pile quickly to be followed by some Honeydukes sweets and some Zonko products. Harry sighed in relief when he remembered his latest parcel from the Weasleys was still hidden securely under his bed. He was bought out of his thoughts by Snape's sudden exclamation.

"What is this, Mr Potter!?" Snape sneered as he held up on of Dudleys old outfits that Harry had to wear in the summer. Snape held it far out in front of him with two fingers as though it was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen.

Harry stared at him in horror and said nothing. Snape bent back over the trunk and bought out several other outfits of the same ragged condition.

"I'm waiting," Snape snapped.

"Erm, play clothes?" Harry offered.

"Then where, pray tell, are your normal clothes?" Snape asked, his beetle black eyes narrowed.

"I forgot them?" Harry answered uncertainly.

"There is nothing I hate more than lies, Mr Potter, so I suggest you try that question again." Snape said silkily.

"Fine!" Harry exploded. "I wear them at home. Like you care!"

Snape was on his feet so fast that Harry nearly fell backwards in surprise.

"Do _not_ _ever_ talk to me like that!" Snape growled pointing one finger at Harry menacingly.

"Sorry," Harry muttered.

"And for your information, I do care." Snape realised how that sounded and was quick to add a sarky remark. "We can't have our little hero going around in rags, can we?"

Harry went red but bit his tongue.

"We will have to buy you some new ones tomorrow, there is no way you are going around my house dressed like a house elf."

Harry blinked in surprise, Snape was being nice?

"You can wear what you have on now tomorrow" Snape finished before turning back to Harry's trunk.

Harry looked down at his outfit, it was his only 'normal' outfit and he had gotten it to cover up his home life from the Weasleys. He had had to send off for it while at Hogwarts but it had been worth it. It was a simple outfit, a pair of jeans and a plain black top, but to Harry it was brilliant because it was his and no one had ever worn it before him. He nearly fell over backwards as Snape suddenly shoved all of his clothes into his hanging arms.

"Take these to the bin and come straight back," He ordered. Harry went as quickly as possible.

He couldn't help coming back into the room with a big smile on his face, he was finally free from all of the awful clothes! His smile slipped off his face the second he realised what Snape was studying.

"Is this the parchment you had while wandering Hogwarts last year which insulted me when I tried to get it to reveal its spell?" Snape asked, turning to glare at Harry.

"Huh?"

"Say pardon me not huh!" Snape ordered. "I just find it strange that you have one blank piece of parchment in your trunk and it has the exact same small rip in the corner as the one I caught you with before."

"Oh, erm," Harry tried to think of a very good excuse.

"Attached to it are you, Potter?" Snape mocked but to Harry's relief he laid the parchment in the keep pile. The rest of the trunk was merely odds and ends and so they finished quickly.

Snape gathered the, to Harry's dismay rather large, confiscated pile and after ordering Harry to put the rest back into his trunk exited the room.

"I will call you when it is time for lunch" Snape said as he was walking down the hall. "Do not leave your room until then, unless of course you need the toilet and that is just across the corridor."

Harry shoved all of his things back into his case untidily though he laid his photograph album and the Marauders Map on the top carefully. Then he dropped back onto his bed and sighed. There was so many rules, there was no way he would be able to abide by all of them. He hoped it was a good long time into the summer before he broke any though, he didn't want to spend all of his summer stuck in his room! If he held out until near the end of the summer at least he could look forward to going back to Hogwarts.

He wanted to try and not break any though, he wanted to prove to Snape that he was not as bad as he thought. He didn't know why, it wasn't like he cared what the old bat thought, Harry told himself. But at least it would give him something to do over the summer.

If only Harry knew how soon he would break not one, not even two but _three_ of those sacred rules…


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I am so so so so so sorry! I have not updated in so long! They will be quicker now, especially with Christmas hols coming up. I was writing the plan for the '3 broken rules' and quickly saw just how long this chapter would be and so I split it up. This chapter doesn't involve any actual rule-breaking, only the lead up to it. Its next chapter and then the one after that where the real trouble begins but this chapter was necessary before I could start. This is the shopping trip chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 5 

"POTTER!" An angry voice shouted, startling Harry awake and causing him to bolt into sitting position.

Harry quickly pushed himself out of bed and reached for his clock, 6.30, damn! He was late! The sound of thumping feet alerted him to the fact that someone was coming up the stairs.

He jumped out of bed and began to change into the black top and jeans (left in a heap on the floor) as fast as he could but he was still trying to pull the top over his head when the door flew open.

"Potter!" Snape shouted again staring in disgust at the boy who was now hopping around the floor trying to get his top over his head, in his rush he kept getting himself stuck; especially when he tried to put his head through the sleeves.

Snape strode across the room and yanked the boys top down over his head, a red-faced Harry finally came into view.

"Surely even someone as big-headed as yourself can manage to fit into a t-shirt ?" Snape snapped.

Harry opened his mouth to retaliate but Snape didn't give him a chance.

"Can you tell the time, Potter?"

"Of course I can!" Harry growled, still stinging from Snape's words.

"Mind how you speak to me, Potter." Snape warned taking a step closer to the boy.

Harry gulped but said nothing.

"What time did I say breakfast would be, Potter?" Snape started again.

Harry groaned inwardly but decided it was better to just play along. "Quarter past six."

"Indeed, but it is now nearly half past and you are not at the table, are you?"

Harry felt like retorting with his own sarky comment but a quick glance at his Professor's glowering face persuaded him not to. "No sir, I am not."

"_Why_ not?" Snape demanded.

"Because I'm not used to getting up so early," Harry snarled.

"Watch your tone, Potter! And you had _better_ get used to it because you will regret it if you are late to a meal again. Now downstairs quickly and have some toast, we need to get to the shops the second they open, I will not be crowded or pushed around by impatient people just because you can not get up at the right time!"

Before Harry could say anything Snape had stormed out of the door and down the stairs with his cloak billowing out behind him, it seemed it wasn't only at Hogwarts that he did that but Harry found it was even more intimidating in the silent house as it was at the busy school. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he hurried after his guardian. No need to make Snape more bad-tempered than he already was!

Harry quickly gobbled down his breakfast, toast, and then hurried to comb his hair which Snape said was 'abysmally messy' before joining his guardian at the fireplace.

"Where are we going to, sir?" Harry asked, anxious not to anger his guardian like he had done last time they had used the floo.

"We are going to one of my acquaintance's house." Snape answered, begrudgingly.

"Why?" Harry said curiously.

"Do you really think I am going to take you to a Wizarding place? You stupid boy! People will recognise you, not to mention me! As far as everyone else is concerned you are at your Aunt and Uncle's and that's how things will stay! Therefore we must go to a muggle shopping centre and so we are going to floo to my acquaintance's house and then we can just step outside his front door and we are in a muggle area. Now stop asking questions!"

Harry wondered worriedly if he was not supposed to have told Hermione and Ron that he was staying with the Potions Professor but he knew they wouldn't tell anyone and so he quickly shoved the thought out of his head, Snape didn't need to know.

Snape grabbed a pinch of powder and let it slip through his fingers as he scrutinised Harry.

"You had better behave," he warned.

Harry nodded mutely.

"You go first," Snape ordered, still looking at him warningly.

"What's the name of your acquaintance, sir?" Harry asked, careful to be polite.

"Just say Snodgrass Manor and get on with it!" Snape snapped.

Harry shot him a glare but did as he was ordered and stepped into the fireplace, it was just as sickening and never-ending as he remembered and it was a relief when he finally felt solid ground, well his bum did.

Snape followed a few seconds later and Harry was disappointed to see the professor simply step out of the fireplace, he had been looking forward to seeing him land on his bum.

"Come along, Potter." Snape demanded, striding forwards purposely.

Harry didn't move, he was looking around at the beautiful pictures and statues that were dotted around the room.

"Potter!" Snape called, he had reached the front door only to find that the brat had not followed him.

Harry began to walk towards his guardian slowly, still not taking his eyes off the things around him. "Ooomph!" His breath came out in a rush as he accidentally walked into a table.

"You had better not have broken anything, Potter!" Snape snapped, coming back into the room his disobedient charge was loitering in.

"I haven't!" Harry protested.

Snape snorted and began to bodily pull the boy towards the front door. Harry wondered idly where this 'acquaintance' was, surely he would have come out when he heard them come? He glanced at his guardian who didn't look any angrier than usual and debated whether to ask him or whether Snape would consider it rude. His curiosity won out.

"Sir? Where is this acquaintance?"

"He has gone out," Snape answered shortly, tightening his grip on the boys shoulder.

"Didn't you tell him we were coming?" Harry asked innocently, Snape ignored him and merely cast a spell on the front door causing it to unlock and leaving Harry to wonder whether the 'acquaintance' even existed.

Once out of the house Harry saw they were in an ordinary muggle street, not unlike Privet Drive. Snape was now wearing a simple pair of black trousers and a shirt, Harry wondered when he had transfigured his clothes and smiled slightly as he realised even when his guardian dressed as a muggle he wouldn't change his attire from their usual black colouring.

"In here!" Snape ordered, pushing Harry into a small clothing shop that they had almost walked past.

An assistant was upon them within seconds.

"How can I help you?" She asked sweetly. Harry stared at her in amazement, she looked as if she was going to curtsey at any second.

"I want three pairs of pyjamas, three pairs of jeans; one dark blue, one light and one in-between, one pair of plain black trousers, fifteen pairs of socks, fifteen pairs of pants, seven plain t-shirts in assorted colours, three jumpers; one black, one…red and one blue, one winter fleece, one coat, one black tie, one dinner jacket and anything else the child will need." Snape reeled off, the young assistant was scribbling down as fast as he talked looking as if she had won the lottery, this would have the biggest commission she had ever had!

Harry too, was gob smacked. He had never had so much in his _life_! How would he ever pay for it all? He knew he had a lot of money in Gringrotts but that was a long way from here and Snape had said they couldn't go to Wizarding dwellings, how was he going to get the money out?

Meanwhile the assistant was packaging things up and talking animatedly to her customer, not noticing his frown deepening and his rolling eyes.

"That will be two hundred and fifty pounds please," The assistant said gleefully.

Harry's jaw hit the floor, he had never had that amount spent on him before! He was even more amazed when Snape began paying the lady with a wad of muggle notes, he had expected the man to snarl that he was not worth that much and walk out but Snape was… Snape was not even hesitating!

Harry waited until they were outside the shop before protesting. "I'll give you the money, Sir. I will… really!"

"What are you babbling on about, Potter?" Snape growled, checking there were no muggles about before shrinking the packages and slipping them into his pockets.

"The clothes, I'll pay for them." Harry insisted, nearly breaking into a run as he struggled to keep up with his guardian who had settled into a brisk walk.

"My money not good enough for you, Potter?" Snape asked, stopping suddenly and turning around to face his young charge who nearly ran into the back of him.

Harry blushed beet red "No, I mean yes! I mean that's not what I meant!"

Snape smirked at the boys discomfort.

"Then do elaborate," He challenged.

"I just meant that it was a lot of money and I'm not worth it and you really shouldn't have to pay a-"

He was cut off as Snape grabbed hold of the front of his top and gave him a quick shake. "Don't you dare ever make out that you are worthless again, you and I may not see eye to eye but that doesn't mean we can't try to make this work. I am simply buying you some simple necessities and I can assure you it has not made a dent, not even a _chip_, in my savings."

Harry was about to retort that Snape had hardly tried to make it work so far, setting ridiculous meal times and waking him up in such unpleasant ways but he stayed silent, after all the man _had_ just spent a small fortune on him. He had found himself keeping quiet more times that morning then he ever had in all his time at Hogwarts… the Dursleys were another matter but he wasn't going to dwell on thoughts about them, they were the past, best forgotten.

"Right, I need to go in here. You will wait right _here_ until I come out." Snape ordered, stopping outside a shabby little shop.

"Can't I come in with you?" Harry asked, reluctant to sit outside like some sort of a dog.

"No you can't! You would only break something." Snape snarled.

Snape disappeared into the shop before Harry could plead with him anymore.

He sank onto one of the shabby benches that were pushed up against the wall of the shops, dirtying the glass and cluttering the pavement. He wondered how long the Professor was going to be, not long he hoped. He peered into the shop hopefully but all he could see was boxes, stacked from the floor to the ceiling. He was just debating whether or not to risk going into the shop to find Snape when he heard the slap of feet on the pavement, the heavy, quick slap of feet which told him someone was running… running towards him…


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Thank you so so so much for the reviews, I am so glad that you are enjoying my little fic.

Chapter 6. 

He jumped to his feet, his hands automatically going to his pocket even though he knew his wand was not there. He was about to run into the shop when the sprinting figure came into view, it was a girl. Harry chuckled to himself, feeling his cheeks heating up. He had practically had a heart attack because of a _girl_ running his way?

He wasn't chuckling a second later when she launched herself at him, at first he thought she was trying to attack him and he almost yelled to Snape but then he realised what the girl was doing. She wasn't hitting him, kicking him or cursing him; she was just clinging on to him like a leech.

He stared down at her in total horror, feeling more like shouting to Snape for help now than when he thought she was attacking him; he would _rather_ she had attacked him than…than…this. He would have shouted Snape, if he hadn't been afraid of the man's sneer and cruel comments about 'Prince Potter and all of his _girlfriends_'.

"Please, please, you have to help me." The girl spluttered.

Harry wrinkled up his nose, was she…was she _crying_ on him?

He tried to detach himself gently.

"He's gone to the pub." The girl howled, allowing Harry to prise her fingers off his top and letting go of him.

"Well…erm…I'm sure he'll be back." Harry attempted to comfort her while backing away slowly.

She grabbed his arm and wrapped her slender fingers around it tightly, sobbing harder than ever. Harry's _comfort_ obviously making her feel a lot worse. "I _know_ he'll be back, and he'll be drunk; again."

"Erm…I'm sure it'll be fine." Harry attempted again, trying to free himself from the girl's grasp.

"What if he goes after Toby again?" She sobbed.

"Who's Toby?" Harry attempted to pry her fingers off again, how was she so _strong_?

"My litt…little…brother. He doesn't normally go for Toby, just me and mum but…but…last time he hurt Toby too." The girl used Harry's sleeve to wipe her tears, much to Harry's confusion and disgust. He wasn't sure what was happening, or how he had managed to get caught up in it; all he knew was this girl had better not be still clinging to him when Snape returned or he would never live it down.

"Who's he?" Harry attempted, giving up on comfort as everything he had tried so far had made her worse.

"My d-d-dad." The girl spluttered.

"He's like…abusive?" Harry asked, thinking of his own relatives and felt a stab of pity for the girl, the first he had felt in the time she had attached herself to him.

"That's why we have to…run…run away. Me and Toby, to somewhere safe."

Her tears stemmed and her face began to shine as she thought about how it would be, just her and her brother in a hot country somewhere…safe and together.

"We could stowaway…on a ferry." The girl began.

"But-" Harry attempted to point out the mistakes in that plan but he was interrupted.

"And we will just get out wherever it ends up."

"But-"

"and I will get a job."

"But-"

"and we'll make a shelter and I'll make it so nice it'll be just like a house."

"What-"

"and we can live there for ever and ever."

"But how are you going to _do_ that, you'll just be caught!" Harry protested, able to get a word in at last.

"That's why we need someone to help, just to give us a few things and be an alibi to put the police off track for a while."

"Who's going to be stupid enough to do that?" Harry demanded, disliking the way the girl was suddenly looking at him.

"You can help me!" The girl exclaimed, as Harry had dreaded "Meet me here at midnight, okay?"

And before Harry could protest, or say anything at all really…she was gone.

He blinked in surprise, wondering just how he had managed to get himself into a situation. Why had he agreed to go along with this girl's plan? _Had_ he even agreed? He had pretty much just been told the plan and _expected_ to go along with it. He leant against the yellow skip and closed his eyes, Snape would kill him if he went along with it.

Suddenly his emerald eyes shot open again, yellow skip? There was no yellow skip where Snape had told him to stay, he looked around frantically and then groaned as realisation hit him. They must have been walking as they had talked (or in Harry's case, listened). He was no longer where Snape told him to stay. Snape really _was_ going to kill him now, whether he went along with this girl's plan or not he was already in trouble!

He ran back down the long road as fast as he could but he met with an unpleasant sight when the shop came into view at last. Severus Snape was standing outside of it, his robes billowing out in the wind making him look even more threatening than usual. A snarl was on his face and he looked extremely angry, Harry paused, debating whether he should carry on or run somewhere safe. He studied Snape's expression, he looked livid…but there was something else in that expression too…it wasn't a familiar emotion to Harry and he couldn't work it out.

He decided to think about it later and was just about to carry on walking towards his irate guardian when Snape suddenly turned round and looked right at him, he was immediately right with him. Harry hadn't even seen him walk or run over so he wasn't sure if he had apparated, though he hadn't heard the crack. He didn't have much time to dwell on it though because the next second he found himself being yanked right off the floor, his scared emerald eyes found themselves staring into Snape's livid onyx orbs.

"Where. Have. You. Been?" Snape demanded, each word spat out like a separate sentence.

"Ummm," Harry wasn't really sure what to say, he couldn't tell him about the girl but he couldn't not answer, Snape was angry enough already.

"Answer me!" Snape ordered, shaking the boy.

"I…ummm, really needed to go to the toilet." Harry lied, spouting out the first thing that came into his head.

"You completely disobeyed me and wandered off in an unfamiliar town where anything could have happened to you just to suit your sanitary needs? When I would have been back in a couple of seconds anyway?" Snape snarled.

Harry gulped, still dangling in the air. At least no one he knew was around but it was still embarrassing and he didn't like to be in such a vulnerable and helpless position. "Well…ummm, I didn't know how long you would be and I didn't think you would want me to wet myself."

"And it didn't cross your mind to tell me where you were going or ask me where it is or even, heaven forbid, ask me to come with you?" Snape snapped.

Harry was silent, unsure of what he was supposed to say.

"Do you realise what could have happened to you?" Snape realised that that sounded like he might actually have been worried so he quickly added "and how that would reflect on me as a guardian?"

Harry said nothing again, just stared rather hopelessly back at the man who dropped him back onto the floor, not altogether roughly but not as gently as he could have done either.

Then he gripped the boy's ear and began to berate him some more.

Harry was looking at the floor, trying not to look into his guardian's ebony eyes and trying to block out the harsh scolding's. Suddenly, without warning, his arm was grabbed and a funny feeling filled him, his feet left the floor…he was flying through the air. He couldn't breath, he couldn't get free, he couldn't stop the feeling of immense sickness that was rising within him. He knew this feeling, it was….apparating. Merlin, he hated it. Snape could have given him some warning.

Just as suddenly as it began, it was all over and Harry felt his feet collide with the floor with a bang which nearly knocked him over. He blinked as he realised that they were back in Snape's house.

"Go to your room," Snape growled, before turning on his heel and stalking into the kitchen, his black cloak billowing out behind him.

Harry stared after him, a strange feeling of guilt welling up inside of him. He fought it back down, why should he feel guilty? It wasn't like Snape had never upset _him_.

"Now!" A sudden command shocked him out of his thoughts. How had Snape known he hadn't moved yet? He wasn't even in the same room! He quickly ran up the stairs before he riled Snape further, Snape was already angry, he didn't want to see what the man could do.

His thoughts turned back to the girl, he knew he would have to meet her. If her dad was anything like the Dursleys than he had to help her. But how was he going to get there? He would need to get out of the house and into town, without Snape knowing. It was a long way, so he would need some sort of transport…

And that's when realisation dawned on him, he was going to have to fly… which meant he was going to have to break into Snape's room to get his broom back.

The door was suddenly thrown open, making Harry jump violently. He looked up at the man fearfully, wondering if he had somehow read his mind and had come to punish him for thinking about getting his broom back.

"What are you up to, Potter?" Snape frowned, he had noticed Harry's jumpiness and taken it for a definite bad sign, he jumped to the conclusion that the boy had obviously done something else wrong.

"Nothing," Harry answered quickly. His breathing evening out when he saw the tray in Snape's hands. He was just bringing in something for him to eat.

"Hmmm," Snape muttered suspiciously.

Harry glared up at him but took the tray off him gladly, he hadn't had dinner and breakfast seemed such a long time ago.

"I'm going to be brewing for the next couple of hours and so I do _not _want to be disturbed, understand?" Snape asked snidely, obviously still angry about the shopping trip.

Harry nodded dumbly and watched his guardian sweep out of his room, dread settling in his stomach. He didn't have an excuse anymore, now was the perfect time to get his broom back. He grabbed the meal and ate it as fast as he could, taking such big bites that he could feel them going into his stomach. He had wanted to delay going into Snape's room but he certainly didn't want the man to come back while he was in there. He only had a couple of hours, and for all he knew Snape could have put it in a ridiculously unlikely place. And so he fought the temptation to eat slowly and just gobbled it down.

Within seconds his plate was clean and it was time, time to either get away with it or be turned into a potion ingredient.

He stood up, his legs feeling wobbly, and staggered to the door. He opened it quietly almost expecting, and sort of hoping, that a furious Snape would descend on him immediately and ruin the plan. But the corridor remained silent, so Harry tiptoed down to the very room he was not supposed to go in unless it was an emergency and turned the handle.

He paused, waiting for sirens or hexes or booby-traps, he was sure Snape would have warded his room in some manner but once again everything was silent. Guilt gnawed Harry's stomach, Snape had felt no need to ward his room, he obviously felt he could trust Harry to some extent and Harry…Harry was going to break that trust.

His stomach knotted even more when he saw the box of his possessions was simply in a corner of the room, Snape had made no attempt to hide them, he must have had no fear of Harry disobeying him. He padded over to the box and with shaking hands removed the broom. He lifted up his invisibility cloak and fingered it lovingly, he was so tempted to grab that too but he knew he couldn't. The only way he could soothe his conscience was by telling himself he was only taking the broom because he really needed it, he couldn't say the same for the invisibility cloak.

He laid it back in the box neatly and then, with the broom in one hand, hurried back out of the room with one lingering backwards glance to assess that nothing looked out of place.

Back in his own room, he just stared at his treasured broom his head spinning and his stomach ridden with knots. He wanted to go back to the room, to put the broom back and hope that Snape never noticed. But suddenly, he heard footsteps on the stairs and dived under his duvet, successfully concealing the fact that he was not wearing his pyjamas.

He had just screwed his eyes closed as the door was pushed open and the Dungeon Bat himself came into the room. He lay as still as he could, certain that the man would be able to hear how loudly his heart was beating, his nose began to itch but he fought the urge to wriggle it. _Just go_, he silently pleaded to the cloaked man that he was sure was standing unnervingly close to the bed.

After what felt like eternity Harry heard the click of the door and opened his eyes in relief, he had done it, he had fooled him. That had got to be the hardest part, right?

He rolled over on the bed to stare at the clock beside his bed. 11.30, only half an hour to go. The florescent numbers seemed to taunt him, he wondered whether he could back out…but in his heart he knew he couldn't. He couldn't let other people down.

He watched the clock hand's creep closer and closer to the 12. His eyes kept closing and he kept having to shake himself back into reality. The click of the hand twitching to meet the 12 sounded loud in the night air and Harry stared at the clock as if willing it to turn back half an hour or so, just so he could put the inevitable off for a bit longer.

He wandered over to the window and opened it as slowly and carefully as he could, looking over his shoulder the whole time as if expecting Snape to come bursting in and demand to know what he was doing. But the door remained shut and so Harry sat on the window ledge and carefully put the broom in-between his legs. He steeled his nerves and then with one last glance at the clock he slipped off of the ledge and disappeared into the night sky…


End file.
